


Anger Management

by ScarletteLyn



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of drugs, Recklessness, Smut, beginning of school year up to prom, biting kink, but i gotta throw in some feels first, damien is secretly a goober, i guess just read the A/N for an explanation, it's kind of ooc?, vera and polly are the best wingwomen, we will get to the sex at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteLyn/pseuds/ScarletteLyn
Summary: Andrea moves into the neighbourhood and is forced to go to Spooky High. She wants to go about as badly as she wants to be stranded in the desert to die a slow death. Until a certain, one horned idiot forces her to make friends... With him specifically!This story follows an OFC and Damien (and assorted cast) from about a few weeks into a new school year up until prom. Perhaps there will be an epilogue featuring after prom activities but I honestly haven't decided yet. See the 1st chapter A/N for a breakdown of my homebrew specifics.





	Anger Management

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! This is a mildly OOC homebrew version of Monster Prom. Despite my inability to be as funny as the actual writers of the game, you'll notice a few differences that I hope to clarify before you begin reading.
> 
> In the opening of the game, Miranda is defined as a mermaid. For my purposes, Sirens (the OC Andrea) are different than mer-people. Sirens look like humans until exposed to a certain amount of water. I'm talking like if you spill on yourself at the water fountain, you're fucked. I also messed with the physiology of sirens in this weird alternate universe I've created to give myself a few work arounds.
> 
> That's the main change I've made to the universe and honestly, Miranda isn't particularly in the fic much so it is pretty easy to ignore in my opinion. Buuut I also wrote it so what do I really know? More warnings will come in front of specific chapters just in case anyone isn't down with certain themes. I'm gonna stop talking your ear off now and let you get to the good stuff.

Andrea sighed heavily as she stepped onto the campus. Everyone else was staring at her, rightfully so since she clearly didn’t belong. Monster High was gearing up for the day with all different kinds of beings wandering about, each one of them unique. Andrea was just plain in comparison. She knew that she looked too human for the others to accept her, even though she was arguably more of a monster than the other. Long blonde hair, a pair of leggings, a tank top and her flannel shirt rolled to the sleeves weren’t exactly the same vibe as the monsters who went to her new school. 

The women in the office were generally unhelpful. They shoved a map and a schedule into Andrea’s hands and turned back to their gossip. At least they didn’t pay her any mind. An outdoor drama class seemed like a poor choice for a first period class but Andrea made her way over anyways and sat on the side of the ampitheatre. The teacher tried to introduce her but Andrea just sat there with a scowl and her arms crossed. She tried to get the newest student to participate but gave up pretty quickly when Andrea just said no.

“Wait, it’s that easy?!” A demon shouted in surprise. “Fuck this, new girl has the right idea.”

“Whatever Damien,” The teacher sighed, clearly exhausted. Much to Andrea’s annoyance, the demon bounded up the steps to sit beside her.

“Hey, what’s up?” Damien grinned and offered a hand to the new girl.

“Nothing that concerns you,” Andrea didn’t move.

“Ooo, you seem fun,” He didn’t seem to be kidding. “What’s your name?”

“You don’t have to hang out with the psuedo-human,” Andrea kept up her aggravated act. “You’re going to ruin your cred or whatever.”

“Dude, I’m the Prince of Hell,” Damien laughed. “I don’t worry about my fucking cred, I worry about fucking up people who don’t have any.”

“You’re a stubborn one,” Andrea sighed, realising he was not going to leave her alone. “Name’s Andrea.”

“How do you feel about arson?” Damien jumped right into discussing his favorite pastime. 

Damien continued to bother Andrea for the rest of the morning. At some point, a vampire joined them and offered Andrea some words of wisdom. Liam explained that Damien was probably only harassing her because she was indifferent to him and that didn’t happen very often. He also said that the demon would get bored eventually. Needless to say that Andrea got along much better with Liam than Damien for the time being. She did manage to disappear during lunch and hid out in the bathrooms where she used her various rows of teeth to scare the lesser students. 

In the afternoon, Andrea met Vera and Polly. A gorgon and ghost respectively. Polly passed the time by trying to guess Andrea’s drug of choice while Vera asked if she had any business ideas worth stealing. They were odd girls but not entirely unpleasant. Vera’s cool demeanour was a nice contrast to Polly’s crazy. Miranda was there too but kept her distance. While the fish girl didn’t know for sure what Andrea was, she got a bad feeling from her and decided to stay away. In the evening during gym class, Andrea met Scott and immediately scared him off which was a win for her.

The school settled and adjusted to their newest student over the weeks. She didn’t truly have any friends but she tolerated Damien, Liam, Polly, and Vera. Most people also knew not to go in the bathrooms at lunch or else they’d anger her. She only bit one poor soul but having a few dozen teeth will really do some damage. The dumber students called her ‘Jaws’ and she became sort of a legend in a very short amount of time. It was a source of pride really. It only started really affecting her when Liam found her in the bathroom about a month after her arrival.

“So you’re Jaws, I should’ve known,” Liam smirked to himself before sniffing the air. “Is that… Is that human flesh you’re eating?”

“It is,” Andrea said suspiciously and kept eating her lunch. “How’d you know?”

“Vampire,” he shrugged. “I can smell the blood in it.”

“Fair enough,” Andrea went back to eating, not worried about scaring Liam. “Just don’t tell anyone.”

“I don’t care enough to,” Liam droned.

“That’s what I like about you Liam,” Andrea pointed her chopsticks at him. “Your apathy is your best feature.”

“Thanks.”

Slowly, Damien started trying to guess what kind of monster she was. It was rude to ask but he’d throw out a new guess every day. It started with shapeshifter and he’d made his way down the list. So far he hadn’t gotten it right so he began taking notes. He’d never seen her eat, although he had found out where she hung out at lunch. She just always stopped eating when he was around. Damien noticed that she was never at school on days that it rained. One day it started raining while they were in class so he tried to push her out into the drizzle. He did learn how big a mistake that was when she didn’t talk to him for two whole days afterwards, it took him actually apologizing to get her to sit with him again in class. 

The rest of the school noticed too. Damien spent more and more time around Andrea, despite the teasing of Polly. After the rain incident he was also a little more aware of the weather while they were at school, often warning Andrea when it was going to rain so she could safely make her exit. Even if he didn’t know what rain did to her. His working theory was that it would melt her flesh like the wicked witch from that one stupid human movie. While he wanted to know, he didn’t want to make her mad again. Damien would never admit it, but he was at least a tiny bit fond of her.

Andrea had warmed up to Damien too. It would be an absolute lie to say that she didn’t find him at least somewhat attractive. He was funny, devious, and she wouldn’t ever say it out loud but he was handsome. He was also an asshole but not to her and that was all that mattered. There were many things that she’d learned about him too, like his love for alcohol and partying. He’d begun trying to invite her out but it was an uphill battle. She also witnessed how loyal Damien was to his friends when someone insulted Polly. The poor idiot’s face was beaten inwards before he could make a run for it. The only real negative was trying to keep him at arms length because Damien was also unreasonably stubborn.


End file.
